


brojob

by orphan_account



Series: No Homo [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bro Culture, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis gives Mac a brojob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brojob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singingtomysoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtomysoul/gifts).



> This is pretty much crack but isn't everything on Sunny, really? I'd like to thank Kim for encouraging this shameless garbage. Thanks to my brain for being ok with writing about dicks today. Thanks to patheticjunkies for making that sexual gifset that convinced me that sometimes when Dennis is drunk he likes to sub a little bit.

_brojob (n): Oral sex between two allegedly heterosexual male friends, particular when said friends are wasted. Abbrev: brohj_

Mac was no stranger to Dennis making out with him in bathrooms when they were drunk. It was a little bit like a tradition at this point, because it always involved tequila and a little friendly dry humping. Pretty nice way for bros to spend a night, all in all.

What it did not usually entail was Dennis slurring, mid-hump, into his ear, “I want to suck your dick.”

“What?” said Mac. “You want to-”

“I want to suck your dick, bro. Just let me suck your dick,” insisted Dennis. He ground the palm of his hand into Mac’s crotch. Mac inhaled sharply; his cock was already straining against his jeans. There was supposed to be a reason he didn’t want this, but he couldn’t remember it now.

“Yeah ok. Suck my dick,” he panted. Dennis pushed the both of them into a vacant stall, and then locked the door behind him. Thankfully it didn’t smell too bad; this bar had class. Dennis got on his knees in the classy stall and unzipped Mac’s jeans. He pulled down Mac’s pants and underwear to expose his cock. Dennis looked at it hungrily as he spit on his hand and then wrapped it around the base.

“Did you know the dick is the gateway to the soul?” he said.

“Oh man. . .don’t be weird about my dick,” said Mac.

“You’re weird about mine all the time,” said Dennis. He licked from the head to the base. Then he put his mouth around it. Mac moaned.

“Oh my god,” he said, entwining his hand in Dennis’s hair. Dennis’s mouth freed itself from Mac’s cock.

“You have the right idea.”

Mac groaned. “I won’t say that again if it makes you stop sucking my dick.”

Dennis was working Mac’s cock with his hand now, using even, hard strokes that ended in thumbing the head before stroking up to the base again.

“Oh I’ll suck your dick, Mac. I’m going to get it down my throat and I won’t even gag. I’ll be so talented with my mouth that you could hold my hands above my head and I’ll still get you off.”

Mac’s thighs felt tight, and every thrust felt like a direct shot to the pleasure center of his brain.

“I’m already close. I’m so close Dennis, fuck.”

Dennis put Mac’s cock in his mouth again, swallowing it down his throat. He put his hands in the air, and Mac held awkwardly onto his wrists. Dennis closed his eyes, and bobbed his head. He made wet, noisy smacks as he deep-throated Mac’s cock over and over.

Everything felt so good. It was almost too much, too intense. Too full of alcohol and desire. He was inside his roommate, his best buddy in the world and he was almost there –

“Dennis, I love you,” he gasped.

With a popping sound, Dennis broke the suction his lips had on Mac’s dick. For a moment, Mac thought he had blown it until Dennis said, “Come on my face.”

“What the fuck?” said Mac. Dennis licked from head to base of Mac’s dick again.

“Come on my face. It’s good for my skin.” He mouthed at the underside, and then swallowed it again, bobbing up and down a few times.

“Ok. Yeah sure. I’ll . . . I’m really . . .oh fuck. . . you need to get off or I won’t be able –”

Mac let go of his wrists. He transitioned from blowjob to handjob seamlessly, hot fist tight on Mac’s hard cock. In five thrusts, Mac was gone, blowing his load all over Dennis’s face. Dennis laid his forehead on Mac’s thigh, breathing heavily. Mac handed him some toilet paper, and Dennis used it to wipe the jizz off of his face. He stood up and brushed off his knees.

“We should grace the group with our presence again. They’ve probably wondered where we’ve gone,” he said, eyes intense. Then he kissed Mac softly, and left both the stall and the bathroom. Mac pulled up his pants and followed suit, trying to not think too hard about what had just happened.

After all, it was only a brojob.


End file.
